Manufacturers normally attend exhibitions around the world in order to advertise their products. As a general practice, the exhibitions will pre-arrange varied size of the exhibition booths for the manufacturers to choose from. The manufacturers then, based on the shape and size of the booth, arrange their exhibits. Because the tables and racks provided by the exhibitions are fixed in sizes and shapes, it is difficult for the exhibitors to exhibit their products with their original idea. This will significantly influence the effects of the exhibits. It is also impossible for the exhibitors to carry the big and inseparable tables to the worldwide exhibitions. This is a problem for to the manufactures that attend exhibitions frequently.
Due to the inconvenience of the conventional exhibition tables, the inventor therefore conceived the present invention to provide a light weight portable combination table structure to allow exhibitors to design their own exhibition tables according to the fixed spaces of the exhibitions. This allows the exhibitors to make the best use of their exhibition spaces. While not in use, the dismantled table structures can be stored in small storage space so as to be easily portable. For the manufactures that attend exhibitions frequently, this is a very convenient product that serves their needs.